Fallen One
Your breath catches in your throat when you see the pitch-black form before you. It is larger than the Great Dragon; more beautiful than the Storm Emperor; wiser than the Blizzard King. It may have the stature needed to become lord of all dragons... Yet its eyes boil with an undisguised taste for destruction and massacre. You feel sure that if you leave this monstrosity be, it will bring naught but ruin to these lands... Fallen One (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Fallen One is one of the superbosses in Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan. It is sealed away in a corner of the Cloudy Stronghold by the three Elemental Dragons and is the dark counterpart to the Elder Dragon from the previous game. As the party defeats each dragon in the postgame, they hear the sound of chains breaking, and the Fallen One, in a disembodied voice, cackles over its freedom once the third of the elemental dragons has been slain. Upon its unsealing, an anonymous request, entitled "Defeat the Fallen One" becomes available. Accepting it allows the party to do battle with it in order to prevent it from wreaking havoc on the world. Strategy On its first turn it will use Darkness Curse, a skill that removes all buffs and has a high chance of binding the party's heads, arms and legs. However, the Fallen One will also be affected by this skill and will bind its own head and legs. The Dancer's Freedom Waltz or the Fortress' Holy Blessing cannot provide immediate recovery from this skill, and it also uses no limbs, so the best bet to stop this attack is to stun the Fallen One with Geo Impact or good enough luck with Mist Dance. Alternatively, you could make every party member use a Theriaca A on themselves, or have one character perform the "Hygieia's Bowl" Burst skill on the next turn. If you start casting Medic's Recovery to heal binds and have your fastest party member throw a Theriaca A on him you can also recover without spending too many Theriacas. If it misses the turn to use Darkness Curse, it will not use it again until the next time its HP has decreased about 25%. The Fallen One's Darkness Curse will not bind the parts needed for its next attacks, barring Supernova, as detailed below. Every five turns it'll use Supernova, a powerful party-wide ranged untyped attack. It's almost impossible to survive, but you can stop the attack by sealing its head. Fortunately, the first two instances of Darkness Curse will automatically bind its own head - and the head bind can last a fairly long time even without Black Mist - preventing the player from seeing this attack until a fair bit into the fight. Furthermore, unlike other enemies, the Fallen One does not ''build up resistance to binds, meaning it remains vulnerable to body snipes throughout. Each time it uses Darkness Curse, it switches from physical attacks to elemental attacks and back. '''Bloody Blade' hits the entire party but should not be hitting for excessive amounts of damage even on Normal, and Dead Claw deals 4-6 random, but very inaccurate, hits of physical damage with a high chance of instant death. A Fortress with Taunt/Party Shield and/or the means to raise their evasion can easily cause Dead Claw to miss entirely. Binding its arms will also stop all its physical attacks. Its elemental attacks are similar to the Elemental Dragons' signature attacks, but only affect a line. Infernal Flight can induce panic; Ice Pellets puts party members to sleep, and Gale Volt curses. Binding its legs will prevent the elemental attacks from working. This phase is generally much more dangerous. It can also be noticed that the Fallen One is also extremely resistant to ailments and binds, often never getting affected when a Circle is set or nearly every shot with a Nightseeker's Throw skill. However, the Fallen One's is still vulnerable to instant-kill attacks. While it is far less likely to be felled from a Nightseeker's Assassinate skill than a normal enemy, it's not impossible for it to die from it. Skills *'Darkness Curse' (Uses None): Binds some of the Fallen One's body parts and attempts to bind all body parts of the entire party, while purging any buffs on the party. Has priority over all other skills except Vanguard, Quick Step and Burst Skills. *'Supernova' (Uses Head): Powerful ranged untyped attack to the entire party. Used every 5th turn. *'Bloody Blade' (Uses Arms): Strong melee cut attack to the entire party. *'Dead Claw' (Uses Arms): 3-6 inaccurate random melee cut attacks across the entire party, may instantly kill. *'Infernal Flight' (Uses Legs): Strong ranged fire attack to one line, may panic. *'Ice Pellets' (Uses Legs): Strong ranged ice attack to one line, may cause sleep. *'Gale Volt' (Uses Legs): Strong ranged volt attack to one line, may curse. Drops *'Fallen Scale' (Worth: 10205 en) **Selling this item will unlock the Ameno Habakiri, a powerful katana with six forge slots. *None. *'Sealed Core' (Worth: 20000 en) **Selling this to the store unlocks the Shiden EX, an extremely powerful drive blade with six forge slots. Conditional Drop * To obtain the Sealed Core, you have to defeat the Fallen One while his head is bound. Related Monsters *Great Dragon *Storm Emperor *Blizzard King Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Characters